


Deer in The headlights

by EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based off a song, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Kinda, Oneshot, Pepper Spray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD/pseuds/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD
Summary: Wrote this after listening to Deer in the headlights by Owl city and laughing harder than was appropriate.





	Deer in The headlights

 

Mette sighed happily as she locked the diner doors and turned to walk back to her car, It had been a long day and she was looking forward to being reunited with her bed. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and walked across the mostly empty car park.  She heard the jiggle of key's hitting the concrete followed but a disgruntled huff coming from the other side of one of the cars. It was late, why was anyone out here this late? She went to investigate.   
  
She cautiously peeked around the side of the car. It was a woman. Mette suddenly realise it was the hot girl she'd seen working in the smoothie store across from the diner. The woman grumbled something in what Mette recognised as Norwegian before shoving her key in the lock. Mette Decided it was the perfect time to introduce herself "Hell-Ahhg"  
  
The girl jumped and quick as a flash spun on her heel and pepper sprayed Mette straight in the eye's. "Holy shit! What the hell" Mette dropped to the ground in pain. The girl looked at  her wide eyed before she recognised Mette "Oh crap." She helped Mette up and into her car before driving her back to her house.   
  
  
"You shouldn't have scared me." Nora said wiping the excess eye solution from Mette's face. "I was just saying hello!" Nora deadpanned "Suddenly coming at a person in a deserted car park in the middle of the night shouting is not saying hello." She said placing the cloth to the side. "I wasn't shouting." Mette pounted "I just wanted to talk to you, I've seen you round. Thought you were cute."  Nora shook her head and smiled "Next time, try talking to me in daylight. Preferably not in dodgy car parks, then maybe you'll get somewhere." Mette Smiled "Get somewhere like a date?" Nora rolled her eye's but still smiled "Maybe, you  _are_  the hot girl from the diner so you've probably got a chance." Mette smirked, which didn't really work with her red, puffy swollen eye's "Seven on Saturday sound good?"   Nora smiled "Sounds good" Mette grinned "But this time, can we not do the whole pepper spray thing? It kinda hurts. Not a great flirting technic." Nora just sighed.


End file.
